The Fighter's Revenge And The Demon's heart
by Snickers loves HIM
Summary: sesshomaru mets a young fighter who is after naraku. he lets her travel with him on there way to kill naraku. will love bloom or are they ment to just be allies.


**Chapter 1**

**The meeting**

Sesshomaru walked threw the forest of feudal Japan with his loyal retainer Jaken (yoda look alike) and Rin who was riding on Ah-Un. Jaken was going on about how Rin was an annoying little nuisance. (under his breath of course) Naraku was still loose and Sesshomaru had not any information about him. Then a familiar scent filled the air. Kagura, but she was bleeding like she had a fatal wound.

"Jaken stay here with Rin" Sesshomaru ordered as he disappeared in the direction the scent was coming from. When the scent became strong he slowed down. He looked into a clearing and saw a cloaked figure and Kagura. The unknown person stood over Kagura blade in hand ready to give the final blow.

"I ask you one more time," the voice was strong and serious but at the same time gentile "were is he? Tell me and you might escape with your life."

"I don't …." Kagura was cut off by the cloaked person pulled back the blade ready to put it threw her throat. "North" just the cloaked person eased a little. Kagura then took a breath in relief. Then the blade went threw Kagura's throat. The cloaked figure took the hood off there head to reveal brown hair that fell to the waist as the figure turned around Sesshomaru saw an angelic face with deep blue eyes. She wore a red fighting kimono and a black cloak to hide her face.

Sesshomaru's mind was racing 'how is it human could do what this Sesshomaru could not' he looked back up to were the woman once stood to find she had disappeared. He was surprised that she was gone then he heard a voice.

"You know it's rude to stare" the girl had snuck up behind him without him knowing. He was intrigued. His amber eyes met her blue eyes. She could fight better than any worrier he had seen, she also had demon speed. But she was human.

"What is your business here?" she asked with no emotion in her voice.

"I smelled the blood from the demon you killed" Sesshomaru replied.

"Was she your friend or foe?" she asked simply.

"foe" she looked into his golden eyes with ease she did not want to kill him. "what is your name human?" he saw her cringe a little by being called human.

"Naomae" she answered "and your's?"

"Sesshomaru" before he could finish his title Naomae did it for him.

"Hm, lord of western lands. What is your business with Naraku?"

"He tricked this Sesshomaru and this Sesshomaru refuses to be tricked."

"Do you always refer to your self in the third person?" she asked in an annoyed voice. "If you did not hear he is north" then she turned to walk away.

"Why tell me this?"

"you are also after Naraku witch makes you my ally." Sesshomaru was about to ask why she wished for Naraku's death when she spoke "my reasons are my own so do not waist your breath by asking" then she left. Sesshomaru returned to were he had left Rin and Jaken to fin demons trying to get Rin for a quick meal. Jaken was passed out against a tree and demons were entering the clearing. While Sesshomaru was killing the demons entering the clearing a demon snuck up behind Rin and was about to attack. Just before he did a blur of red and black cut off the demons head with one slash. It was Naomae with her hood hiding her face. She looked at Rin and took her hood off.

"Are you alright?" Naomae asked kneeling down to Rin's eye level. Rin nodded in response.

"Thank you pretty lady for saving me"

"My name is Naomae, What's your name"

"Rin"

"Are you out here alone?"

"No I'm with Lord Sesshomaru"

"Sesshomaru" Naomae said in surprise. 'what is a human girl doing with Sesshomaru'

"Rin" Sesshomaru said as approached.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Naomae saved me when Jaken was hit by the demon" the hyper 7 year old yelled running to the dog demon.

"Rin go wake Jaken" Sesshomaru ordered. Rin did as she was told.

"The lord Sesshomaru a father figure unexpected" Naomae said with no emotion.

"Why did you come?" Sesshomaru asked curiosity showing.

"I heard the sound of demons. I decided to get a little practice" Naomae replied. "know I have a question for you. When you are gone who protects Rin?"

"Jaken"

"That toad?" Naomae asked pointing at Jaken.

"Yes"

"I have a request then" Naomae said looking at Rin.

"What?"

"If you intend to keep her alive get someone stronger to protect her" Naomae said and turned to leave when Rin skid in front of her and ran to Sesshomaru.

"lord Sesshomaru can Naomae travel with us?" she asked as adorable as possible.(queue mental argument)

'why not she said get someone stronger and she is stronger than Jaken. Plus you like her'

'I don't like her'

'then why stop referring to your self in the third person? It's because she said something about it'

'…'

'Knew it'

'Silence if I let her stay will you be quiet?'

'yes'

"yes" Sesshomaru finally answered Rin. "Human come here" he ordered Naomae. She cringed again from being called human. She walked over and stood in front of Sesshomaru.

"Two things my Name is not human it's Naomae" she said actually showing emotion. "And why decide without asking me?"

"You requested I fined someone stronger to protect Rin. So I have"

"fine but I will also train her so she wont need protection" that way when the time comes she wont need anyone around to protect her" with that Naomae went to he new comrades.

Sorry for forgetting the disclaimer so here it is I don't own Inuyasha. Oh and 5 reviews for the next chapter.


End file.
